


снег в океане

by parrish_lynch



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, Lowercase, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrish_lynch/pseuds/parrish_lynch
Summary: воспоминания роились в его голове и умножали боль в несколько раз. кевин не хотел думать о проведённых ночах наедине с аароном, но его память словно издевалась перед ним и подкидывала всё новые и новые картинки. дэй кричал, бил кулаками по стенам, пытаясь затолкать их куда-нибудь подальше, но ничего не выходило.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	снег в океане

— когда это закончится? — спросил кевин, глядя на звёздное небо.

— что ты имеешь в виду? — ответил вопросом на вопрос аарон и немного привстал.

— я устал прятаться. это глупо, — дэю даже не нужно было смотреть на миньярда, чтобы узнать его реакцию на сказанные им слова. они обсуждают это уже не впервые и аарон постоянно закатывал глаза, будто не видел никакой проблемы. кевин бесился, но ещё верил, что когда-нибудь всё изменится.

— если ты хочешь услышать моё мнение, в тысячный раз, то я тебе скажу, что у нас всё хорошо и не стоит устраивать лишних драм, — миньярд посмотрел на кевина, который явно был недоволен его ответом, и покачал головой. ему не хотелось ничего менять и все эти обсуждения дико раздражали. всё равно это ни к чему хорошему не приводило. а ссориться по пустякам аарон не любил.

— кейтлин тоже думает, что у вас всё хорошо? — с лёгкой злостью в голосе произнёс кевин и повернулся к аарону. он ожидал увидеть на его лице хоть какие-то новые эмоции, но тот упорно продолжал делать вид, что ему на всё плевать. или же миньярду и правда было всё равно на их отношения и на то, во что это выльется. дэй до сих пор не мог понять, что выглядит более правдоподобным в их ситуации.

— не впутывай кейтлин во всё это, — раздражённо бросил аарон и сел на поле. хотелось взять скотч или какой-нибудь платок, чтобы заткнуть кевина, но, как назло, ничего под рукой не было. да и, к тому же, миньярд сомневался, что это помешало бы дэю кидаться глупыми обвинениями в его сторону. обычно, в такие моменты, кевина ничто и никто не может остановить. аарон пытался пару раз. не вышло.

— а почему нет? мы же, как никак, с ней связаны. днём ты зависаешь с ней, ночью — со мной. она хоть знает об этом? — дэй понимал, что, возможно, ему стоило остановиться и замолчать, чтобы не рушить то, что есть между ними сейчас, но он не мог. кевин слишком долго держал это в себе.

— наши с ней отношения тебя не касаются, — прошипел миньярд и вскочил на ноги. ему хотелось стукнуть кевина так, чтобы тот, наконец, закрыл свой рот, вот только аарон понимал, что это будет неправильно. не то, чтобы он привык придерживаться правил, но в этой ситуации ему казалось это разумным.

— значит с кейтлин у тебя отношения... а что тогда между нами? секс по дружбе? поцелуи по-братски? объятия из-за того, что я похож на плюшевого мишку, с которым ты засыпал в детстве? что, блять, у нас, аарон майкл миньярд? — кевин чувствовал себя разбитым. молчание аарона было для него ещё большей пыткой, чем побои рико. время шло, а миньярд так и не произнёс ни слова. дэй понял, что тут ему надеяться уже не на что. аарон никогда не будет с ним. всё это было временно. осознание этого разрывало кевина на части. — да пошёл ты, миньярд.

отвернувшись от аарона, кевин встал на ноги и пошёл в сторону раздевалок, даже не обернувшись. хотелось кричать и напиться. и если первое он сможет сделать совсем скоро, то для того, чтобы выпить, ему придётся ехать в общежитие. точнее, идти. ведь аарон точно не будет ждать его. ну ничего, ходить пешком полезно. можно о многом подумать.

кевин взял в шкафчике полотенце и, на ходу сбросив с себя одежду, закрылся в ближайшей душевой кабинке. включил еле тёплую воду и долго смотрел на неё, прежде чем встать под струи. первые несколько минут кевин не шевелился и тупо смотрел на стену перед собой. мысли роились в голове, воспоминания рвались наружу, но дэй сдерживал их, веди они могли причинить ему лишнюю боль. вот только кевин был не уверен в том, что ему удастся делать это долго. сейчас он был слишком слаб для борьбы. 

вода очищала его тело от прикосновений, которые ещё недавно казались приятными и необходимыми. сейчас кевину хотелось как можно быстрее от них избавиться. чтобы забыть обо всём, что было и могло быть. дэй знал, что глупо верить в то, что простой воде это под силу. но вера — это единственное, что у него осталось.

но мысли его она очистить не могла. воспоминания роились в его голове и умножали боль в несколько раз. кевин не хотел думать о проведённых ночах наедине с аароном, но его память словно издевалась перед ним и подкидывала всё новые и новые картинки. дэй кричал, бил кулаками по стенам, пытаясь затолкать их куда-нибудь подальше, но ничего не выходило. сдавшись, кевин осел на пол и закрыл лицо руками. по его щекам текли слёзы вперемешку с водой.

***

— я никогда раньше не чувствовал себя таким счастливым и живым, — пробормотал кевин, водя пальцем по родинкам аарона на спине. они складывались в какой-то причудливый рисунок, который дэй никак не мог перестать изучать. его тянуло к нему, словно магнитом и он был готов провести так всю жизнь. хотя для этого ему придётся привязать аарона к кровати, чтобы не вертелся. и он мог бы сделать это, но не станет, ведь это причинит миньярду боль. кевин вредить аарону не хотел. только обнимать, целовать и быть рядом.

— даже во время игры в экси? — аарон перевернулся и лёг на спину, под возмущённое бормотание кевина. миньярд довольно улыбнулся и поцеловал его, легонько прикусив нижнюю губу дэя. кевин хотел углубить поцелуй, но аарон отстранился и, подмигнув ему, сел на его бёдра. — ну так что, кевин? — прошептал миньярд и оставил несколько быстрых поцелуев на ключицах дэя.

— да, даже во время игры в экси, — ответил кевин и положил руки на талию аарона, который задумчиво на него посмотрел, а потом хитро улыбнулся. — что?

— а я и не думал, что существуют вещи, которые для тебя важнее, чем экси, — аарону это безумно льстило и ему хотелось расцеловать кевина, но он пока сдерживался. к тому же, у них ещё вся ночь впереди. успеют и поговорить, и делом заняться.

— но ты не вещь, а человек, к которому у меня есть чувства. экси важен для меня и безусловно является частью моей жизни, но я также прекрасно понимаю то, что ты нужен мне больше. к тому же, экси не может мне дать того, что под силу только тебе, — дэй подмигнул миньярду и опустил руки чуть ниже. аарон улыбнулся и сейчас в этом было больше нежности, чем привычной ему наглости.

— спасибо, кев. ты первый, кто сказал мне столько приятных слов. ты не против, если мы сейчас просто полежим? — дождавшись кивка от кевина, аарон чмокнул его и лёг на так, что его голова и часть туловища оказалась на груди дэя.

***

кевин больше не пытался бороться. он пустил всё на самотёк. с ним уже давно такого не случалось. последние месяцы он был счастлив. дэй шёл вперёд, оставляя в прошлом все те жуткие воспоминания. в этом ему помогал аарон и их встречи, хоть и косвенно. игра в экси и чувства к миньярду придавали ему сил и отгоняли всё плохое, что дэй оставлял позади. и сейчас это могло вернуться, тем самым окончательно разрушив кевина, который только поверил в то, что его чёрная полоса сменилась белой.

слёзы всё ещё текли по щекам кевина, когда он встал на ноги. выключив воду, он медленно обтёрся полотенцем и вышел из кабинки. сменной одежды у него не было, кроме формы, поэтому дэй надел ту, которую валялась на полу. да и, в принципе, кевину сейчас было плевать на то, как он выглядит. сейчас у него были проблемы и посерьёзнее этого.

убрав следы их пребывания в общей комнате, кевин закинул рюкзак на плечо и покинул стадион. на улице слегка похолодало и дэй засунул кисти рук в карманы толстовки, пока они окончательно не замёрзли. у них сезон в самом разгаре, простуда ему ни к чему. 

дэй медленно прошёл мимо парковки и даже не посмотрел есть ли там машины. он был уверен в том, что аарон не остался ждать его. не после того, что произошло на поле. было бы глупо со стороны кевина надеяться на какой-то благополучный исход в их истории. всё уже было сказано, точки расставлены, сердце разбито.

— кевин! — крикнул аарон и выбрался их машины, мимо которой дэй прошёл буквально минуту назад, даже не заметив её. миньярда удивил тот факт, что кевин шёл сгорбившись, глядя себе под ноги. он совсем не был похож на того уверенного в себе парня, с которым он веселился всего пару часов назад. это наводило на определённые мысли, но аарон отбрасывал их. сейчас миньярд не хотел думать об этом. — дэй, блять, ты что, оглох? — аарон догнал кевина и схватил его за плечо.

— чего тебе надо? — кевин обернулся и посмотрел на аарона. пустота в его взгляде медленно сменялась гневом, который он вряд ли будет пытаться усмирить. дэй больше не хотел быть игрушкой в чьих-либо руках. кевин устал от этого дерьма. — я думал, мы уже всё обсудили.

— я просто не понимаю, что тебя не устраивает! у нас же всё было нормально, пока ты не начал ныть, что нам пора перестать скрываться. как будто тебе легче от этого станет, — аарон психовал и нервничал, что было заметно невооружённым глазом. казалось, что он и правда не понимал весь масштаб возникшей проблемы между ним и кевином. хотя была вероятность того, что миньярд просто отгонял ненужные мысли и концентрировался на том, что ему нужно вернуть всё на свои места. совершенно не задумываясь о том, что в этот момент чувствовал кевин. — ты что, хочешь чтобы нас обсуждали как эндрю и нила? давали нам милые клички и шушукались у нас за спиной о том кто, кого и когда нагибает? ты этого хочешь, дэй?

— да, я хочу этого! я, блять, устал врать всем нашим друзьям и вечно прятаться, как будто мы преступники какие-то. я даже кейтлин в глаза смотреть не могу, потому что мне стыдно. мы с тобой причиняем ей боль, когда трахаемся или зажимаемся по углам, пока никто не видит. ты хоть понимаешь, что правда её уничтожит? ты понимаешь, каково будет ей, когда она узнает? — кевину так хотелось ударить аарона, но он сдерживался, хоть это и стоило ему немалых усилий. насилие порождает насилие. и кто знает, смог бы он остановиться, если бы ударил его. дэй не был в этом уверен. да и причинять боль аарону он не хотел. даже несмотря на то, что тот говорил ему прямо сейчас. — нил и эндрю намного смелее тебя, да и меня тоже. им похуй на мнение окружающих и они спокойно живут с этим. и мы могли бы так, но ты идиот, который всё испортил. я расстался с теей в тот самый момент, когда понял, что у меня есть к тебе чувства. она все поняла, ведь я был с ней честен. и отпустила, хоть и любила меня. почему ты не сделал этого, аарон? скажи мне.

— потому что я не уверен, что больше не люблю кейтлин. меня всё ещё к ней тянет и я не знаю как это объяснить. либо это просто привычка, либо... я просто не готов отпустить кейтлин сейчас, пойми. давай обсудим всё завтра, кев, — аарон растерян и он не понимает, что ему нужно ещё сказать, чтобы удержать кевина. он не хочет потерять его сейчас. миньярд не хочет терять его никогда. разрываемый противоречиями, аарон рушит всё вокруг себя и кто знает, сможет ли он собрать всё заново. либо так, либо миньярд лишится всего и сразу в один миг.

— нечего больше обсуждать, — бросил кевин и, развернувшись, пошёл в сторону общежития. аарон кричал ему что-то вслед, но дэй не обращал внимания. хотел обернуться, но не позволял себе этого. просто шёл вперёд, отгородившись от окружающего мира и погрузившись в себя. было немного легче. совсем чуть-чуть.

кевин толком и не помнил, как добрался до своей комнаты. всё было как в тумане. главное, что вообще дошёл, а не попал под машину из-за своей неосторожности. а уж как он шёл и сколько времени это заняло, абсолютно неважно. об этом кевин точно не хотел думать сейчас. на данный момент все его мысли занимала лишь одна вещь, за которой он пошёл сразу же, как только оказался в комнате, где жил с парнями.

подойдя к шкафчику, кевин достал бутылку водки и сразу же открыл её. пару быстрых глотков улучшили его настроение, но это был временный эффект. жаль, конечно. дэй был готов выпить несколько литров водки, чтобы хотя бы на пару дней избавиться от боли. но сейчас кевин не мог позволить себе длительный запой. матч на носу и он должен быть в форме. ну или хотя бы стоять на ногах, для начала.

— кевин, ты же вроде завязал, — пробормотал сонный нил, появившись на пороге кухни. дэй видел, что тот обеспокоен, но сейчас у него не было настроения на разговоры. и уж точно он не собирался изливать ему душу.

— и начал снова, — парировал кевин и сделал ещё несколько глотков. давно позабытые ощущения вернулись и, пусть внутри всё горело, с непривычки, ему было хорошо.

— может не стоило делать этого? — осторожно спросил джостен, который уже окончательно проснулся. не ровен час, на кухню заявится и эндрю, а кевин точно не хотел видеть его сейчас. уж слишком тот был похож на своего братца.

— не учи меня жить, джостен, — произнёс дэй и, отсалютовав нилу бутылкой водки, скрылся в ванной комнате. кевин надеялся на то, что до утра его никто не побеспокоит, иначе он за себя не ручается.

кевин закрыл бутылку, сжал её в руках и лёг на пол. скрутившись в клубочек, дэй прикрыл глаза, пытаясь уснуть. сейчас и, наверное, в ближайшее время водка будет ему самым близким другом. как в те времена, когда у него не было чувств к аарону. и кевин не был против этого. по крайней мере, водка никогда его не подводила. в отличии от тех, кого он любил.

***

и мир как будто бы в трещинах.  
и всё, что нами обещано прежними —  
с неба посыпалось хлопьями снежными.


End file.
